


tell the truth bro

by SpacemanSpiff7



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Questioning Sexuality, Short and shitty but I had fun writing it, Tags Are Hard, oblivious gays, so are titles, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacemanSpiff7/pseuds/SpacemanSpiff7
Summary: The boys play a game.There are only two rules: one, you must answer truthfully every time, and two, nothing said in this room can ever exit its walls.





	tell the truth bro

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this is a work of fiction. Please don’t take this seriously or send this to Cody, Noel, or their girlfriends. I respect their relationships and obviously don’t ship them in real life. In conclusion I am sorry

“Okay, okay, my turn,” Cody mumbles, blushing, over Noel’s incessant giggling. “And it wasn’t that fucking funny.” 

“Are you kidding? Your friend’s parents’ room is about the worst place to jerk off I can even imagine,” Noel manages through the laughter. “My worst spot is just a gas station bathroom. Dude, you have to tell that story on the podcast.” 

“No way am I doing that. They don’t have to know _everything._” Cody grumbles, absent-mindedly noting how Noel’s face brightens so genuinely when he laughs for real, like this. Not for a camera or for an audience, just for him. He always liked that. “Now gimme a second to think.” 

Noel relaxes into the armchair and starts to scroll through his phone. Cody, meanwhile, begins thrumming his fingers on the floor (he hates sitting in chairs) as he begins to search his mind for a question better, more embarrassing, than the one he’d been asked. 

It was pretty hard to do, at this point. They’d been playing this game for what seems like forever, almost everything had been asked. It started out as just regular truth-or-dare, but they were both too pussy to ever pick dare, so it evolved into what it is now. Just the two of them, lounging in Cody’s living room, a little too wasted for their own good, asking questions back and forth, wrestling bits of truths from one another. 

There are only two rules: one, you must answer truthfully every time, no exceptions or chickening out, and two, nothing said in this room could ever exit its walls.

Cody sighs contently, running through his internal bank of damning questions. Plenty of good ones in there to choose, things that were just raunchy enough to be interesting, but just funny enough to prevent things from getting too heavy. The perfect formula. 

“I got one,” he announces. Noel lifts his head from his phone to look at the man sitting on the floor beneath him. 

Cody opens his mouth to speak, totally ready to ask Noel which Disney character was most fuckable, and then something came over him. 

Maybe it‘s the way Noel is sitting, legs spread and body slumped so comfortably on the arm rest, as confident as a man who owns the place. Maybe it‘s his eyes, pouring into him, dark, staring at him with such intensity, like he is the only thing that matters. Maybe it’s the sudden realization that in this moment, Cody is undeniably, indescribably happy, content with his life and just grateful for what he has, and all because of this man sitting before him. Whatever it is, it causes Cody’s brain to short circuit, and suddenly, he‘s speaking. 

“You ever kissed a dude?” 

_Shit._ Cody internally cringes. That sounded much less eloquent coming from his mouth than it did in his head. It should’ve been a climatic moment, something heartfelt, something that demonstrated his feelings towards his best friend, something that admitted...what? Cody doesn’t know. It wasn’t supposed to be that, that’s for sure. 

Cody has scrunched his eyes to shut out the embarrassment, so Noel feels comfortable scanning his face for any sort of sign on what he was insinuating. Was it an innocent question, nothing but curiosity? Doesn’t seem so, not with this reaction. He’s embarrassed. That question came from his subconscious. He really meant it, he wants to know. 

“No, I haven’t. You?” Noel keeps his tone even, his face neutral. His voice seems to drop a few pitches.

Cody opens his eyes, relieved that Noel didn’t seem to overthink it. He considers the question briefly and stops himself from saying ‘not yet.’ Why was that the first thing he thought of? “No, never.” 

“Took you a second to answer,” Noel takes a slow sip from his glass, not taking his eyes off Cody.

“Yeah, that’s because...nothing.” He scratches nervously at the hole in his jeans. 

“Because what?” 

Cody is silent for a moment. “Because nothing. I haven’t, that’s all.” 

Noel nods, looking at the ceiling. His legs fell slightly open, Cody notices.

“My turn for a question,” Noel says after a few moments of thoughtful silence. 

“Shoot.”

“You’ve thought about it, then.”

“What?” Cody blinks. 

“You’ve thought about it.” 

“That’s...not a question.“ 

“Cody, have you thought about kissing another dude?” 

Cody stares. Noel’s face is unreadable. 

“No,” he begins carefully. “I-“ 

“Remember rule number one, Cody,” Noel smiles. His expression is bright, but his eyes are inexplicably dark. 

Cody sighs and takes a swig of his beer. Nothing gets past him. “I mean - yeah. Yeah, I have. But I’m not gay,” he clarifies quickly. “It was just the one guy, a couple times. Everyone does that, right? I’m not gay.” 

Noel nods again, slowly, smile mischievous, almost like he‘s holding in a laugh. Then: “Who was it?” 

“It’s my turn to ask a question,” Cody protests, nervously running his hands up and down his arms. “And I wouldn’t answer that even if it was.” 

“It’s the rules, Cody.”

There’s something about the way Noel is saying his name. It feels dominant, possessive, like Noel is bossing him around, like he knows his weaknesses. Cody doesn’t hate it, which surprises him. 

“I know it’s the rules. Rules can change, though. Especially when we’re the ones making them.”

“Is _nothing_ sacred to you, Cody?” Noel chuckles. 

Cody shoots him a look. “It’s my turn.” 

“Fine. Go for it.” Noel leans back, placing his arms behind his head, spreading his legs further. Why does he keep doing that?, Cody thinks.

(He knew the answer. He just didn’t want to confront the feeling of excitement it gave him.) 

“Have...have you ever thought about it? Kissing another dude, I mean?” His voice has the slightest quiver to it, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

“Yeah.” Noel’s answer came quickly, dripping with confidence. “My turn.” 

“No, wait -“

“My turn,” he says again, harsh, yet still playful. “Who was it?” 

Cody falls silent. 

“Who was it, Cody?” 

Nothing.

“You know I won’t tell anyone.” 

Still nothing.

”You don’t have to be embarrassed.” 

Cody laughs dryly, and Noel gets everything he needs from that. 

“Was it me?” 

That was too much. Cody has to say something. 

“No, it wasn’t you,” he spits. “Don’t get all blue-balled about it, though. It was a...a...camp counselor when I was in middle school -“

“I can tell when you’re lying.” Noel’s response was blunt, but he‘s still smiling.

Cody dares to make direct eye contact.

God, those eyes. 

_Fuck it. _

“Alright. Whatever. Yeah, Noel, it was fuckin’ you.” Cody surrenders, looking down at his palms quickly as he stammers out an explanation. “I didn’t mean anything by it, though. I had this - this fuckin’ - this fuckin’ wet dream, I don’t know why, it was during the tour, we were spending a lot of time together, so I guess you were on my mind, and afterward I went through this weird phase, I don’t know what you’d call it, but I just was wondering, I don’t know, what that’d be like. Us, I mean.” He took a deep breath, not looking up. “I’m really sorry, dude. It was just a weird time. I hadn’t been laid in weeks, I was really stressed because of the tour, and...and I know it’s creepy, I’m so sor -“ 

“Cody, stop. Look at me.” 

“Wait, Noel, I just wanna say -“ 

“For real, man, look at me.” 

Sigh. He peers up cautiously. Noel is leaning down, elbows on his knees, face mere inches from his, phone on the end table, forgotten.

“Cody, I’m not mad. I’m not. I think it’s cute.” 

Now it‘s Noel’s turn to backpedal internally. Was that too far? 

“You - you what?” Cody’s voice goes higher, his eyes open wider. 

All or nothing, Noel thinks, and he doubles down with an easy smile. “You heard me.” 

“Cute?” 

“Yes.” 

“Cute -“ Cody cringes. He hates that word. “That makes it sound like I’d be a bottom, though.” 

Noel scoffs, leaning back. 

“What? Something funny?” Cody seems angry, but Noel knows better. He‘s enjoying this. 

“You’re such a bottom, Cody Ko.” Cody hasn’t moved from his spot on the floor, but he has subconsciously moved closer in between Noel’s legs. “You’re basically a twink.” 

“I’m a fuckin’ top, and you know it.” 

“Oh yeah?” Noel says it like a challenge. 

“Yeah.” Cody returns the tone. 

“Prove it.” 

Cody suddenly stands up, immediately towering over Noel. The sudden confidence caused Noel to slink slightly back into his chair, but he wasn’t about to loose the power position. With a cheeky grin, he pats his thighs, a daring invitation. 

Cody hesitates for a moment. He doesn’t know much (or really anything) about gay culture, but if he really is a top, he probably wouldn’t sit on Noel’s lap right now. He probably wouldn’t grind into him, suck on his neck, moan into his ear, beg for him to fu-

“Come on, Cody,” Noel sings, interrupting his thoughts. He looks up at him with big, big eyes, patting his legs once more. “You know you want to.”

For the second time tonight, Cody thinks: _fuck it._

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment or kudos if u like :) I’m also open to hearing prompts!


End file.
